


Well, How Was I Supposed to Know?

by turianjournalist16



Series: To Date A Starscream [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Romance, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 21:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14341479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turianjournalist16/pseuds/turianjournalist16
Summary: Starscream didn't know it was a certain someone's birthday and gets threatened by that someone's friend to do something about it.I am terrible at summaries.





	Well, How Was I Supposed to Know?

There’s been a breach in security. Starscream would need to talk to Soundwave about it...without alerting Megatron about any new developments in his life. Staring at the human messaging system he had tapped into so he could continue communications with Nelly, he tried to figure out how to respond. The human woman he had chosen off that app was proving to be an effective...he didn’t know what. Certainly, it wasn’t anything more than a partnership--though there was a part of his spark screaming otherwise, but he ignored that part. He did keep in contact with her regularly. Yes, there was always a chance someone would discover his little secret, but that was also what made it even more fun. This changed things though.  


He looked at the message. _Hey, “Starscream” or whatever your real name is._ Rude. _This is Nelly’s roommate Amanda. I got your number off her phone._ Ah, yes, Nelly had mentioned this human once or twice, apparently she was a good friend but often needed to be dragged home after “a fun weekend.” _Her birthday was yesterday and you didn’t even say Happy Birthday._ What’s a birthday? _She’s too nice to say anything, but you better fix this fast, buddy. You’re on my chopping block. This is the one time I’m helping you out._  


Clearly, he had done something wrong. He didn’t know what, but, if this was really Nelly’s roommate, than she must be really upset about this. Scrap. He could not lose her. Not this early in their...relationship and most certainly not because he messed up some Earth custom that he had no idea about. Honestly, Nelly would probably understand if he did not know about it. Amanda was upset with him though. From what he had read about human courting rituals, you needed to be on good terms with your partner’s friends. It was integral. There was a whole song about it. He needed to rectify this blunder and not just for his sake, he also wanted to make Nelly happy.  


After some quick research, he discovered why Amanda was so upset with him. Birthdays were very important to humans. It was a celebration of surviving another year on this awful planet. Why hadn’t she told him about this? Or perhaps she had and he had simply forgotten? That one was worse. What if she was really upset with him and decided to never speak to him again? He doubted she would speak to any of his enemies about what transpired between them, but he also knew she had a wealth of information on everyone she came in contact with. She was a really good listener. There was that one time she told him about how she almost destroyed a friendship between to people because she accidentally said the right thing. (He had honestly admired that, but she was clearly distraught about it so he didn’t say anything.) If she let something slip again out of anger...no, she wasn’t like him.  


Okay, he needed a plan. A grand idea that Nelly would love and make up for forgetting the day of her birth. Something worthy of her. He walked to the exit of the base, knowing that if he skulked around someone would accuse of scheming. That would delay any plan he came up with indefinitely. Plus, there was also a possibility of him getting found out. Soundwave probably already knew, but he wouldn’t say anything unless Megatron needed leverage over Starscream. The others here...well, he wasn’t the only ambitious one in the decepticon ranks.  


He transformed and flew off, giving a vague answer to the person who asked why he was leaving. No one would care enough to look into it if he made it sound official. Once he was far enough away from the base where no one could easily intrude on him, he resumed thinking. What to gift Nelly? He couldn’t buy human products. Where would he get the currency? The only enemies he knew of that she had were her boss, some woman she used to live with, and a man named Phil who tried to get her on a date with him. As if she could like anyone better than Starscream. At any rate, destroying them wouldn’t make her happy. She was much too nice. It was very different than what he was used to, but it’s what kept him going back to her.  


A plane was coming towards him. One of those big ones that carried a bunch of humans everywhere. Not battle ready. Very unsafe. There was one time, when Nelly was talking about her life goals, she’d discussed going halfway around Earth on one of those. She said she wanted to “experience the world” even though he was probably the most interesting thing in her life. Unfortunately, those slow things she would need to take to get to those places were expensive and so were the places where she would stay. Plus, he’d told her that he never wanted to let a human use him in such a manner. It was embarrassing. She’d said she’d have to wait just a little while longer.  


As he pulled to the left at the last possible moment, an idea came to him. He connected with the human comm system he used with Nelly and called the number that had messaged him. An unfamiliar voice came on the other end, but he had expected that.  


“Hello, Amanda? Yes, I have a few questions regarding Nelly’s availability for the next few days…”  


***************************  


Nelly didn’t like the blindfold. Amanda had wrapped it around her head before leading her to the car without saying where they were going. It better not be another surprise party. Her family had thrown her one yesterday and it had backfired spectacularly. Mostly because they’d invited Phil, a social studies teacher who was taught right next to her, thinking he was the mysterious guy she was going on dates with. That had ended so well. It wasn’t like she could;ve just asked Starscream to come. She wasn’t even sure that she could tell her parents anymore about him than she already had. Yeah, she’d given vague facts like he was an ambitious military pilot; she still didn’t know how that applied to Phil.  


Technically, she hadn’t even told Starscream about her birthday. Knowing him, he would have insisted on participating in some way and that would have gone over...horribly. Especially with a surprise party no one could warn him about. She was surprised that Amanda hadn’t gone on some rant about how horrible of a person he was for not even wishing her a happy birthday. Normally, she got up in arms about that stuff. She’s been acting weird though.  


Nelly heard the sound of a plane flying overhead despite the loud pop music Amanda was playing. Interesting. The car took a sharp turn to the left and the tires suddenly hit gravel. She tried to think of the places within a thirty minute drive of her apartment that had gravel instead of pavement. Most of them were people’s homes. Well, except for the abandoned storehouse where some eccentric rich person had kept his car collection. That was plausible. She just didn’t know why Amanda would be taking her to a place where kids go to party, especially at the beginning of break and at night nonetheless. If she wanted Nelly to get out of the house, shouldn’t she at least take her to a club or something.  


“Amanda, where are you--”  


She got shushed as the car slowed to a stop and shut off. Then, she heard Amanda get out. A few seconds later, her door opened and Amanda gently grabbed her arm to lead her out. She shivered as the November air hit her. At least it hadn’t started snowing yet. She was lead across the gravel and into what was probably the storehouse since the wind stopped bothering her. Then she heard Amanda sigh in frustration.  


“Okay, Screamy,” Amanda said, letting go of Nelly’s arm and walking behind her. Nelly then felt her start to untie the blindfold. “I’m going to leave in a minute. If I never see her again, I will personally hunt you down and mount your head on a pike outside of the apartment.”  


Wait...did she just...Starscream! He must not have told Amanda everything since she thought that a pike would hold his head. What was going on? How was Starscream even able to contact Amanda? Oh boy. She hoped this would be a one time deal. Otherwise...well, she had a feeling it would be like starting a fire at a leaky gas station. Besides, she doubted Starscream would compromise himself further by involving another human in this whole alien robot thing. He already worried enough about her. He also worried about getting caught which he said would be bad for him, but sometimes he slipped and said he didn’t know what would happen to her.  


The blindfold fell to the floor. Nelly blinked in the harsh, artificial light that reflected off the jet sitting in the center. That jet being Starscream. Amanda gave her a pat on the shoulder and whispered, “See ya in a few days. Airdrop your location when you land and every two hours after that.”  


With that, she left. Nelly waited for the door to shut and the sound of the car driving away before she said, “Starscream, why did you convince Amanda to kidnap me?”  


“Kidnap you?” he said indignantly as he transformed. “I merely asked her to help me with something.”  


He kneeled down and put his hand out for her to climb on to. Once she did, he lifted her up so they could at least see eye to eye. She gave him a smile as she raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to give her an answer rather than dance around the issue. “Well…?”  


“Well, I have become aware that I missed a human celebration that is very important to you and I decided to make up for that. Where do you wish to go?”  


Nelly blinked. “Go…? Like on a trip? Starscream, you don’t have to do this. I know you think it’s undignified to have a human riding around _in you_. We can literally just have a picnic.”  


“No. First of all, this Primus-forsaken place that you live in is in it’s cold season. Second, I do have to do this because it’s important to you.” He huffed. “It’s not undignified if it’s something I want to do. Where do you want to go?”  


She honestly couldn’t believe he was offering her this. It was really out of the blue. She couldn’t turn him down though. No matter how much of an inconvenience she thought she was being to him. He would get really hurt. She didn’t want to do that to him, especially since he seemed to be doing this from his...spark. Yeah, that was the word she’d heard him use. Okay, she needed to ask herself when she was ever going to get this offer again, especially if she embarrassed him by turning him down. She wasn’t being an inconvenience. She didn’t demand for him to do this. It was something he wanted to do.  


“Hmmm…” she hummed, motioning for him to lean in a little closer to her. Once he was close enough, she kissed him on the cheek. It was kind of weird. He was made of some type of metal. He was very warm though. It was nice. “Let’s go to Greece.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of writing one of my research papers. Thank you for reading!


End file.
